warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
River of Fire/Chapter 10
Chapter description :Twigpaw bounds across camp, impatient to speak with Alderheart. She slows down slightly as she approaches the bramble screen, and enters the den. The apprentice finds Alderheart at the back, sorting herbs. Twigpaw pads towards him, telling him that she's free for a little while and can help him. The medicine cat welcomes her with the twitch of his tail, and says that she can take some herbs over to the sick cats in the apprentices' den. Twigpaw agrees, but thinks that the real reason she's here is to ask about the prophecy. She debates whether she should tell him what she saw at Moonpool, but decides against it because he might get angry. Twigpaw states that she knows he's worried about there being five Clans, but that ShadowClan doesn't seem to be coming back. Alderheart responds that no cat knows yet, reminding the she-cat that Yarrowleaf and Sleekwhisker returned. He continues that while they might not be the shadows mentioned in the prophecy, and they're at least trying to follow StarClan's advice. :Twigpaw suggests that perhaps they should be doing more, such as talking to ShadowClan cats about rebuilding. Alderheart shakes his head, saying they'll just think nosy ThunderClan cats are interfering again. He adds that without Rowanclaw, there's no leader, and no Clan can survive without a strong leader. The medicine cat says they just need to wait and see, so Twigpaw leaves the medicine-cat den. She feels frustrated, wanting to do something very important to show her commitment to ThunderClan. While she should be out hunting with her mentor, Twigpaw feels too tense. :Twigpaw decides to sneak off and find Violetshine, even if there's consequences. The apprentice delivers her herbs to the apprentice's den, but her mind is already wandering to thoughts of her sister. Twigpaw hopes she and her sister can convince one of the other ShadowClan cats to be leader. She goes to the SkyClan border, and waits for a patrol. Harrybrook and Sagenose appear, so she greets them, and asks them if they can fetch Violetshine for her. They're wary, but agree as long as she doesn't cross the border. They leave, and she waits anxiously, knowing if a ThunderClan cat catches her she'll be in trouble. :Violetshine comes into view, saying that she's here now and asks what this is about. Twigpaw is disheartened that her sister doesn't seem affectionate, but explains that she's here about the prophecy. She says that they have to do something, but Violetshine's eyes are cold, asking why she cares about it. The black and white warrior insists she's a SkyClan cat now, so ShadowClan is none of her business. Twigpaw protests the she was brought up there, but her sister retorts that is no fun, and continues that it might've been a good thing ShadowClan fell apart. Twigpaw asks if it's really as simple as Leafstar made it sound, because she could feel the tensions at the Gathering. Violetshine caves, saying that there are still divides in the Clan. She tells her sister about what happened with Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf, and how they finally got accepted on probation because of Tree. :Twigpaw comments that the yellow tom must be a talker, and Violetshine agrees, but that the loner actually follows through. The ThunderClan she-cat is stung by these words, and apologizes for leaving SkyClan, but that she just didn't belong. Twigpaw asks if she's ever felt that way, and Violetshine sighs and agrees. The apprentice meows that the prophecy was that StarClan wants there to be five Clans. She admits to Violetshine that she went to Moonpool, and this shocks her sister. The black and white she-cat asks what the medicine cats thought, but Twigpaw explains that they never knew. The gray cat recalls the vision of fire she saw there, and her fears about what will happen without a fifth Clan. :Before Violetshine can reply, Tree steps out from behind the ferns at the border. The yellow tom comments that Clan cats are so afraid of StarClan, and questions why their ancestors aren't clearer. Violetshine mews that any medicine cat would ask the same, but Twigpaw demands to know why the tom is here. Tree replies that he was bored and decided to follow Violetshine, because he missed her. Twigpaw senses amusement from him, and is confused, but watches as her sister teases the loner. Violetshine asks what he thinks about all of this, and he agrees with Twigpaw that perhaps there should be a fifth Clan. :He notes that the tensions in SkyClan's camp are going to break eventually, so perhaps ShadowClan should split off again. Violetshine asks how that'll happen, and Tree says they should start with talking to some cats, and see if any would make a decent leader. The black and white she-cat thinks deeply, and then meows that Tawnypelt would be a good start, as she was Rowanstar's deputy after Tigerheart left. She remembers the tortoiseshell being remorseful of all that was lost, and might be willing to try and revive ShadowClan. Twigpaw feels hope, and says they should go and talk to Tawnypelt. Characters Major }} Minor *Leafpool *Whitewing *Sagenose *Harrybrook *Violetshine *Tree }} Mentioned *Sleekwhisker *Yarrowleaf *Rowanclaw *Darktail *Leafstar *Tawnypelt *Tigerheart }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:River of Fire